Moist Cave
The Moist Cave is found in the far South West corner of the Antique FIeld. Since the entrance is surrounded by water, only Blue Pikmin can access this cavern. That is rather unfair, considering this caves hazards are water, fire, electricity, gas, and explosions. Another note to be taken into account is that the Moist cave can only be entered after Blue Pikmin are encountered. Orange Pikmin are encountered here. Treasures *Aquatic Membrane *Lazy Creation *Mysterious Fanart *Perilous Fortune *Frank Decoration *Slap Figure *Submerged Treasure *Plucked Piper Enemies *Blowhog Firey Blowhog *Blowhog Watery Blowhog *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Red Bulborb *Dwarf Bulbear *Spotty Bulbear *Swampy Bulborb *Snagret Burrowing Snagret *Bumbling Snitchbug *Antenna Beetle *Mitite *Mamuta *Careening Dirigibug *Gatling Groink *Segmented Crawster (BOSS) Plants *Glowstem *Glowcap Common Glowcap *Horsetail *Figwort Guide Sublevel 1 This first Sublevel is of the Battlefield Theme . It is populated by Dwarf Red Bulborbs, and in the center is the Aquatic Membrane. However, when it is approached, a Burrowing Snagret will attack, so be prepared. Be sure to keep it from going too near the edges, as it might throw your Pikmin into the bottomless abyss. Sublevel 2 This Sublevel is of the the Swampy Theme. Their is a number of Firey Blowhogs, a Bumbling Snitchbug, a Swampy Bulborb in the center, and a Spotty Bulbear followed by four Dwarf Bulbears wandering the area. Take care of the Bulbears first, and make sure to bring it's body back to the ship before it can revive itself. Then, head into the water. When the swampy bulborb comes out, petrify it, and go behind it before attacking. Get part of your squad to pick up the Lazy Creation while the rest work on breaking open the exit. Sublevel 3 This Sublevel, which is of the Tile Design, has too rooms, with an Orange Candypop Bud in the center of each. However, their is also a Spotty Bulbear in each of the rooms. Take them out, and throw some Pikmin into the Orange Candypop Bud. Pick up the Mysterious Fanart one of the Bulbear's had, and leave the Sublevel. Sublevel 4 This Bonus Sublevel is of the Garden Design. Their is a number of Orange Candypop Buds here- use them. They will be useful for the enemies in the next Sublevel. Once your done, head to the next Sublevel. Sublevel 5 This Sublevel is of the Battefield Design. It is inhabitted by Gatling Groinks and Careening Dirigibugs, as well as falling Bomb Rocks. Leave your Blue Pikmin at the landing site, and bring only your Orange Pikmin. This Sublevel is very easy as long as you use solely your Orange Pikmin. Take the Perilous Fortune dropped by the Gatling Groink back to the ship, and then excit the Sublevel. Sublevel 6 This place is of the Swampy Design. The waters are highly populated by Swampy Bulborbs, and their is a Careening Dirigibug at the Platform you start it. Defeat it with your Orange Pikmin, and then venture into the waters with your Blue Pikmin. One of the Swampy Bulborbs drop the Frank Decoration- take it too the ship, and leave the Sublevel. Sublevel 7 This place is of the Tile Design. Their is a lot of water, so leave your Orange Pikmin at the landing site. Their are two Snagrets in the water, one of which drop the Slap Figure. Their is also a Careening Dirigibug perched on a high platform, that holds the Submerged Treasure. Take both treasures back to the ship, and head to the next Sublevel. Sublevel 8 This Sublevel is of the Tile Design. It has a Burrowing Snagret, some Mamutas, and a couple eggs, perhaps with Mitites in them. Their are no treasures here. Sublevel 9 This Sublevel is of the Battlefield Design. Their is a watery blowhog, some Dwarf and non-dwarf Red Bulborbs, a Antenna Beetle, and two Orange Candypop Buds, along with one Blue one. Their is a lot of eggs here- make sure to get all the nectar possible. Sublevel 10 This last Sublevel is of the Swampy Design. When you walk to the center, a Segmented Crawbster falls from the ceiling. It will go into a roll attack- dodge it, and make it run into a wall. When its knocked over, throw Blue Pikmin onto its exposed Stomache. Repeat this process until it is dead. It drops the Plucked Piper. Take it, and leave the Cavern.